Shao-Pacman
Shao-Pacman is a yellow Pac-Persion and the Shao counterpart of Pac-Man. Unlike Pac-Man, He wears a sky-blue hat, a pair of blue gloves and blue, futuristic 'kiddy' style shoes. Pacman's first encounter with Shao-Pacman The first time Pacman met Shao-Pacman was when Sir Cumference introduced Shao-Pacman to every Pac-Persion, Cutie Monster and Creature Persion in Pac-Opulis. Then, Sir Cumference takes Shao-Pacman to high school to give every student a big hello to him. When He and Sir Cumferance head to the Pac-Dojo, Shao-Pacman saw Pacman, Cylindria and Spiral and their allies chatting in the third floor corridor. Shao-Pacman meets the Ghost Gang and the Scary Shao Team At night, Sir Cumference tells Pacman, Cylindria and Spiral to go out for a night-time stroll with their new friend Shao-Pacman. While walking in the forest, Pacman, Cylindria, Spiral and Shao-Pacman heard rustling noises. Shao-Pacman thinks it might have been a monster. Pacman tells Cylindria, Spiral and Shao-Pacman to stay close to find out what's coming. Eight ghost monsters began to creep up on Shao-Pacman. They grabbed him and then, they tickled him. Pacman turns around to Shao-Pacman and found out that the eight ghost monsters who tickled Shao-Pacman were actually the Ghost Gang. The Ghost Gang dropped Shao-Pacman and began getting chased by Pacman. They began to hide in the shrubs. Pacman moved the shrub branches and see the Ghost Gang begging not to be eaten by Pacman. Just then, Pacman was picked up by eight more ghost monsters and began throwing and catching him. Shao-Pacman got up and realised that the eight ghost monsters who are throwing and catching Pacman were actually the Scary Shao Team. Shao-Pacman began chasing the Scary Shao Team after they dropped Pacman. The Scary Shao Team went to hide in the same shrub as the Ghost Gang. Loud screaming was heard from the shrub and all sixteen Pac-Ghosts got out and began running around the forest. Pacman, Cylindria, Spiral and Shao-Pacman noticed that the Scary Shao Team are truly Shao counterparts of the Ghost Gang. So Shao-Pacman introduced himself to the Ghost Gang and the Scary Shao Team As being Pacman's Shao counterpart Notice that Shao-Pacman and Pacman are different to each other. Shao-Pacman is smaller than Pacman. He has a sky-blue hat, blue gloves and blue futuristic 'kiddy' like shoes while Pacman has orange gloves and orange and red sneakers. Shao-Pacman's voice has a pitch that's a bit higher than Pacman's voice. Shao-Pacman shares the same personality as Pacman. Like Pacman, Shao-Pacman also eats a berry to power up. The power ups that are exclusive to Shao-Pacman Pegasus-Shao-Pacman When Shao-Pacman eats a lemon-coloured berry, Shao-Pacman's shoes will turn into shiny winged boots, His gloves change their colour to gold, His hat becomes a glittering, golden helmet and white wings appear on his back. This gives Shao-Pacman the ability to fly. Shadow-Shao-Pacman When Shao-Pacman eats a black berry, His hat and gloves change colour to black and His shoes become shining, black boots. This gives Shao-Pacman the ability to disguise as the enemy's shadow to attack the enemy. Camoflague-Shao-Pacman When Shao-Pacman eats a sea-green berry, Shao-Pacman gloves change colour to green, His shoes become shiny, green boot with dragon scales, His hat becomes a green cameleon head cap and a cameleon tail appears below his back. This gives Shao-Pacman the ability to become invisible so no enemies can see him. Friends and allies Shao-Pacman are friends with Pacman, Cylindria, Spiral and Kassie. Shao-Pacman also has two allies. One is the Cutie Monster Hopstanna and the other the odd-specified Pac-Ghost Eathon. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Shao-Pacman will set to debut later the upcoming cartoon series 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. He'll appear as the main character along with Pacman, Cylindria and Spiral in the cartoon series. Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Pac-People Category:Heroes Category:Lead Characters Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Young Pac-People